Meant To Be
by AVisibleNoon
Summary: Brian and Olivia Cassidy have been trying desperately to conceive unfortunately, with no luck. Deciding it's time to call it quits, they begin to look into adoption, however, their marriage is already heading towards shambles. Can they save their marriage and start a family too? Bensidy. AU. Repost.


**Slightly AU, but I hope you all enjoy.**

**please, read and review.**

* * *

"What does it say?" Olivia Cassidy asked her husband, chewing her bottom lip nervously as her leg bounced up and down in anticipation.**  
**

Brian Cassidy, Olivia's husband of nearly a year now, placed a comforting hand on his wife's knee from his spot next to her on their sofa, "Baby, calm down. It's only been two minutes and the box said the test takes five."

On the outside Brian was as cool as a cucumber, however, on the inside he was just as nervous as his wife. They had gotten married a short 11 months ago and immediately began trying to start a family. Both Olivia and Brian were over the age of 40 and knew the chances of conceiving weren't exactly in their favor, therefore, they wanted to waste no time.

"Bri, I can't calm down. We've tried for nearly a year and so far, we've had absolutely no luck. What if I can't even get pregnant?" Tears were welling up in Olivia's eyes, something that rarely happened to her. She was known for her strength and fearless attitude; but the thought of never being a mother and taking the opportunity to be a father away from Brian was too much for her. Yes, there was always adoption, but Olivia and Brian wanted to have their own biological children desperately. Also working against them was that they both worked in law enforcement and had fairly intense hours; that alone would probably disqualify them as "ideal" candidates for adoption.

Brian took in a deep breath and ran both of hands through his hair, "Damn it, Olivia. Have a little faith. We're going to be parents, baby. Whether biological or not, we'll have a child together. A family."

"I've had faith for almost a year, Brian. Just turn the test over." Olivia sighed.

Taking in another deep breath, Brian turned the test over with one hand as he used the other to tightly grip Olivia's hand.

**Negative.**

"We can keep trying, Liv. I'm only 47 and you're only 44; plenty of couples successfully conceive and have healthy babies at our age." He wasn't sure if he completely believed this himself, but Brian wasn't willing to let his wife know that.

"No, no we can't keep trying, Bri. I'm tired. I'm so tired of having faith and only being disappointed by a negative result. I can't handle it anymore, we can't handle it. Do you even realize what this is doing to us? I can't remember the last time we made love," she saw Brian open his mouth to object, "not have sex, but actually make love. Every time we're together it's for the sole reason of making a baby."

Brian knew it was the truth. Whether he wanted to accept it or not, he had of course realized by now that things between his wife and himself had been...strained ever since they started trying to conceive.

"You're right. So, what step do we take next? If you're ready we can start looking into adoption. No, it's not a guarantee that they'll even consider us, but I think we have a good shot. We're financially stable, between my brother and his wife, plus, our friends; we have a support system and most importantly, we're ready. I think we should do this, Liv." Brian spoke softly, yet confidently as he wiped the few tears from Olivia's cheeks.

A small, yet genuine smile graced Olivia's lips, "Yes."

Brian was slightly apprehensive of her simple answer, he expected her to be more hesitant to the idea of adoption, "Yes? You really want this?"

"Mhm, I'm positive. In the meantime, can we focus on us?" with that said, she leaned into him and pressed her lips against his own.

"Anything you want." he said roughly, while grabbing Olivia by her curvy hips and pulling her on top of himself so that she was straddling him.

Olivia leaned down, causing her breasts to press against Brian's hard chest, and slipped her tongue into his warm mouth. As Olivia continued her assault on Brian's mouth, his hands stroked her back until eventually they were underneath her thin pajama top. Brian's hands were delightfully cool against her heated skin; this caused her nipples to quickly pebble.

Brian smirked into Olivia's mouth, "You like that, baby?"

Olivia nodded and broke their kiss, silently pulling her pajama top over her head in one swift motion. With that, he easily picked her up and carried her into their bedroom; laying her down on their king-sized bed. Brian couldn't help but let out a throaty moan at the sight of his wife's heavy, yet perky breasts. He took one of her cinnamon colored tips into his mouth, using his hands to remove her panties and shorts.

"Bri, please." Olivia moaned out as her husband continued to pay homage to her breasts.

"You want something, Liv?" he asked lowly. Not waiting for a response he kissed her hard on the lips before moving down to her already sopping core, "Spread your legs for me, babe."

Doing as Brian instructed Olivia spread her legs widely, fully exposing herself to him. Brian was the only man Olivia had ever _fully_ trusted; she felt completely comfortable and safe with baring her entire self to him – both physically and emotionally.

Starting just below her belly button Brian lightly kissed his way down to her inner thighs, skipping the part where Olivia desired him most, "Bri, don't tease me."

Grinning up at her, Brian gave her already wet slit one long lick, eased two fingers into her tightness and pressed his thumb against her clit. He slowing began moving his fingers inside of his wife, using a come hither motion; his tongue vigorously lapped at her pink opening and his thumb rubbed tight circles against her throbbing clit.

"I...oh shit, that's good," Olivia moaned loudly, head thrown back and eyes closed tightly, "I want you, Bri. Now."

After giving her one last lick, Brian situated himself so he was between her legs; looking down at her face he couldn't help but smile. Olivia was truly breathtaking and he knew he was lucky as hell.

Leaning down he pressed his lips against his wife's opening while slipping his hard length inside of her, "So tight, Liv. Always so damn tight."

Olivia little out a slight moan of pain and pleasure; no matter how many times they made love Olivia still struggled to take Brian's entire length without a little discomfort at first.

"You okay, baby?" He asked her gently. He wanted desperately to pound her more than anything; it had been so long since they had actually made love without it feeling like a requirement and he wanted nothing more to passionately reconnect with his wife, but he wasn't willing to hurt Olivia.

"God, yes. Move, Bri." Olivia demanded.

Brian began moving in and out of his wife, finding a pace that made her both moan and throw her head back.

"So good, baby! Faster!" Olivia yelled, her body feeling nothing but complete ecstasy as his cock hit places inside of her that she never knew existed until Brian.

Olivia's legs were bent at her knees and pulled up to her chest, which left her slick core completely visible to her husband. Using his left arm to support himself, Brian used his right hand to rub Olivia's clit.

Olivia was clawing Brian's back, leaving angry red marks, but it only added to his pleasure, however, he stopped completely before he or his wife could find their release.

"Brian, what the he-" Olivia began to protest, but Brian cut her off.

"Turn over, Olivia." He said roughly, "Hands and knees."

A small smirk played on Olivia's face; she had missed this. As he asked, she got herself situated on her hands and knees; wiggling her ass in front of him to signal that she was ready.

Brian lined his thickness up with her pussy and he gripped her hips, rocking against her, causing her to shiver when the head of his cock bumped her clit.

After a moment of teasing her, he finally plunged in. He snapped his hips toward her ass over and over again, rhythmically; causing her to vibrate with pleasure.

"Brian, harder! God, baby, harder!" Olivia requested, her voice already hoarse from yelling and moaning.

Brian splayed one of his opens palms on the nape of Olivia's neck, the other still firmly gripping her hip as he pounded into his wife the way he hadn't done in so long.

"SHIT, BRI. I...I'M GOING TO CUM."

"Let go, baby, I'm right behind you." Brian grunted out, his pelvis snapping repeatedly into her curvaceous ass.

"YES, FUC-" Her body began convulsing as she reached her release, her walls tightened completely around her husband's cock, which triggered his own climax.

"SHIT, LIV, SO FUCKING GOOD," He hollered out, thrusting into her heat faster and harder than before, "LET GO, BEAUTIFUL."

As both husband and wife reached the pinnacle of their lovemaking, Brian flipped his wife over. He looked intently at her face, flush from their activities, and began to pull out.

"Hm, no..." Olivia started, a little too shy for Brian's liking, "Will you just stay inside of me? Please?" She whispered quietly.

Silently, he flipped them over so she was on top of his chest, her head nuzzled under his chin, "We're going to have a family, Liv. I promise you." He whispered, planting a soft kiss just behind her ear.

Olivia's lips turned up into a small, reassured smile, and with that, they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**thanks for reading.**

**love it, hate it? let me know.**


End file.
